Tiger Cave
Studio Tiger Cave (or simply Tiger Cave) is a South Korean video production studio known for directing and producing music videos for artists such as Dynamic Duo, BEAST, Crush, Jay Park, and VICTON. Works ;2008 * Dynamic Duo - "Killer's Montage" * Dynamic Duo - "Mother's Miso Soup" ;2009 * Epik High - "Map The Soul" * Supreme Team - "Supermagic" * G-Dragon - "A Boy" * Mighty Mouth - "Smile" * Dok2 - "It's Me" * Dynamic Duo - "Guilty" * Dynamic Duo - "Eomeoniui Doenjangguk" ;2010 * 2AM - "Never Let You Go" * 2AM - "You Wouldn't Answer My Calls" * Seo In-young - "Into The Rhythm" * Anna - "Just 5 Minutes" * 8eight - "Availability Period" ; 2011 * Jewelry - "Back It Up" * Dalshabet - "Pink Rocket" * GD&TOP - "Baby Good Night" * 8eight - "Close That Lip" * Shinsadong Tiger - "Should I Hug or Not" * Teen Top - "No More Perfume On You" * Dalshabet - "Bling Bling" * Jewelry S - "Forget It" ;2012 * 2AM - "I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me" * Jo Kwon - "I'm Da One" * GLAM - "Party XXO" * Baek A Yeon - "Sad Song" * Jewelry - "Look At Me" * Yang Yo-seob - "Caffeine" ;2013 * GLAM - "I Like That" * Nine Muses - "Dolls" * Yang Yo-seob - "Although I" * C-CLOWN - "Shaking Heart" * Jewelry - "Hot & Cold" * Philtre with Younha- "Fade" * M4M - "When You Leave" * BEAST - "I'm Sorry" * BEAST - "Shadow" * BTOB - "Thriller" * Shin Ji Hoon - "Right There" * Trouble Maker - "Now" * Dynamic Duo feat. Hyolyn- "Hot Wings" * Noel - "Being Forgotten" * Yong Jun-hyung - "Flower" ;2014 * B1A4 - "Lonely" * C-CLOWN - "Justice" * CNBLUE - "Can't Stop" * Hong Dae Kwang - "Thank You My Love" * Apeace - "Veil" * Baek Ji Young - "Still in Love" * CROSS GENE - "Amazing -Bad Lady-" * BEAST - "No More" * BEAST - "Good Luck" * Junho - "Feel" * Henry - "Fantastic" * Block B - "H.E.R" * Park Boram feat. Zico- "Beautiful" * Strawberry Milk - "OK" * Gaeko - "No Make Up" * Seo In Young feat. Zion.T - "Thinking of You" * BEAST - "12:30" * BEAST - "Kimiwadou?" * A.cian - "Ouch" * CROSS GENE - "I'm Not A Boy, Not Yet A Man" ;2015 * A.KOR - "Always" * Zion.T and Crush- "Just" * FIESTAR - "You're Pitiful" * Planet Shiver feat. Crush- "Rainbow" * Iron fea.t Babylon - "Blu" * Crayon Pop - "FM" * A.cian - "Driving" * Jay Park feat. Ugly Duck - "Mommae" * Yankie feat. Tablo, Loco, Zion.T - "Sold Out" * BEAST - "Gotta Go To Work" * BEAST - "Yey" * Cheetah - "My Number" * Girls' Generation - "You Think" * Simon Dominic feat. Jay Park- "₩&ONLY" * Kyung Park feat. Park Boram - "Ordinary Love" * Gary feat. Minwoo - "Get Some Air" * Gary feat. Jay Park - "Butt" * Code Kunst - "Parachute" * Jay Park feat. Okasian - "You Know" * Shin Seung Hun - "Me, Myself" * Zico - "Boys & Girls" * Shin Seung Hun - "Mayo" * Noel - "In The End" ;2016 * IMFACT - "Lollipop" * Baek Ji Young feat. Verbal Jint - "Medicine" * Crush feat. Taeyeon - "Don't Forget" * Eric Nam - "Good For You" * Hyomin - "Sketch" * DEAN - "Bonnie & Clyde" * Boys Republic - "Get Down" * DEAN & Gaeko - "D (Half Moon)" * Block B - "A Few Years Later" * Mighty Mouth - "Nice 2 Meet U" * Babylon - "너 나 우리" * Crush - "Woo ah" * Crush - "9 to 5" * Hoody - "Like You" * Babylon feat. Lil Boy - "Crush on You" * Bye Bye Badman - "Genuine" * Jay Park & Ugly Duck - "Ain't No Party Without Us" * LUNAR * KNK - "Back Again" * Daybreak - "꽃길만 걷게 해줄께" * Crush & Han Sang Won- "Skip" * William Chan - "Plan" * Beenzino - "Time Travel" * DIA - "On The Road" * DIA - "Mr. Potter" * SE7EN - "Give It To Me" * Henry & Soyou - "Runnin'" * Jay Park feat. Gray - "Drive" * Loco feat. Crush - "Stay" * T-ARA - "Tiamo" * VICTON - "I'm Fine" * Jia - "Drip" * VICTON - "What Time Is It Now?" * Zico feat. Crush & DEAN - "Bermuda Triangle" * Apink - "Cause You're My Star" ;2017 * Block B - "Yesterday" * EDEN - "I'm Still" * VICTON - "Eyez Eyez" * Lucy - "B-Day" * Minzy - "Ninano" * Yong Jun Hyung – "Wonder If" * T-ARA - "What's My Name" * Glabingo - "Bonny" * Zico - "Artist" * Jessi - "Gucci" * Dayday - "Call Me" * Raina - "Loop" * Huh Gak, Apink, VICTON - "Oasis" * EXID - "Night Rather Than Day" * VICTON - "Unbelievable" * GOT7 - "You Are" * P.O - "Men'z Night" * VICTON - "Remember Me" ;2018 * Suzy - "Sober" * JUSTHIS & Paloalto - "Switch" * Boy Story - "Jump Up" * Super Junior - "Lo Siento" * High School Rapper 2 - "Mi Color" * Yoonmirae - "Kawi Bawi Bo" * EXID - "I Love You" Official links * Website Category:Companies Category:Video production companies Category:Music video producers